1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distribution of the liquids for an apparatus for cleaning, disinfection and lubrication of dentistry handpieces, the device being of the type in which the liquids are released, from their supply source or storage source, respectively, and are caused to penetrate and, if appropriate, pass through the handpieces arranged in the said apparatus, by means of solenoid valves opening sequentially at each station according to a chain cycle.
2. Description of Related Art
The dental surgeon must carry out systematically, at least daily, the cleaning, lubrication and sterilization or disinfection of the handpieces which he uses.
The different operations were hitherto carried out manually with the aid of various instruments, such as, for example, an aerosol spray, etc. These operations were tedious, and for this reason some practitioners did not carry them out with the necessary frequency, or did so imperfectly. It should also be noted that each handpiece had to be cleaned separately, which increased all the more the time spent.
In order to rectify this situation, autonomous apparatuses permitting the cleaning, disinfection and lubrication of dentistry headpieces have already been proposed. Such apparatuses are described, for example, in the patents or patent applications FR 2,618,357 and EP 0.300,945.
Experience shows that an acceptable cleaning and disinfection can be provided in a constant and satisfactory manner only if the periods of action of the corresponding fluids are perfectly constant and if the quantities of liquid passing through the handpieces are also constant themselves, regardless of the handpiece placed on one of the treatment stations. This constancy must be ensured from one station to another, from one treatment cycle to another, regardless of whether all the stations are in operation or whether one or more of them is (are) not in operation.
The embodiments described in the European Patent Application 0,300,945 does not make it possible to ensure this constancy with sufficient precision, despite the chain device which controls the outlet solenoid valves.
Moreover, in this device, the reservoirs of liquid are under constant pressure as soon as the apparatus is in operation, which represents a danger if the operator has not properly closed the stopper of one of the reservoirs after the refilling operation.